Katie Knight
Katie Knight (portrayed by Ciara Bravo) is one of the main protagonists of Big Time Rush. She is Kendall's little sister. She is intelligent, mischievous, and a troublemaker at times. Katie enjoys the guys' adventures. She helps the guys, she is great at poker, and is able to get into Gustavo's head as shown in Big Time Crib. She makes friends with the staff and a lot of the adults, but not so much as to kids around her age. This little bundle of joy is always there to make life exciting for her brother and his friends. Personality Katie is a classic "little sister". She is smarter than everyone and could easily rule the world one day. Katie is a gifted young girl who always gets her way, no matter what or no matter who tries to stand in her way. Katie is shown to be a lot smarter than not only her mother, but most adults, often outwitting them (Mr. Bitters and Gustavo are common examples). With her extremely high I.Q., Katie is the smartest person on the entire show. She enjoys blackmailing, she likes to gamble and has got an entire pile of money and a watch while gambling with some Palm Woods employees, but her mom stopped her and returned the money and the watch. Katie goes to the Palm Woods School, just like the boys after starring in a commercial where all she had to do was beat up a boy who she pummeled in the audition room. She is also very clever and has excellent business senses - which is why some times the boys need her for their major plans. She's tougher than any girl and is impossible to put down. Katie has a strong-will and is very confident in herself. Shockingly enough, her and Kendall dont fight as much as siblings usually do. In fact, she looks at him as a role model. She enjoys video games but really doesnt have any friends her own age but is very charismatic. She's mature for her age, considering how she takes her future into account by starting her own marketing team and being a manager to Russel Brand (as seen in Big Time Beach Party) and BTR member James. During her scams, she enjoys wearing a tree hat as a disguise. She takes every oppurtunity possible to make a few quick bucks and even though she is independent, she is also ungrateful and naive at times, as shown in Big Time Strike when saying being a mom isn't hard work. Unlike most girls her age, who are shown to obsess over boys, appearance, and social status, Katie doesn't care about any of that. Katie shows much bigger concern for her family than anything else, and would much rather put all her energy worrying about them. Katie has almost no interest in things that other girls, which is why she can be somewhat socially-inept. At times, she can be sassy but at the end of the day, she is still lovable, cute, and everyone usually goes to her for help. As seen in Big Time Fans and Big Time Crush, anytime she punches James on his stomach, he passes out, indicating that she might be stronger than him. Background She is a good little sister to Kendall and the boys. Her nickname is "Baby Sister", (she calls Kendall "Big Brother") which Kendall frequently calls her, especially when they are plotting something. Though it is stated in various episodes that she lacks friends, but she seems to be friends with Tyler a plump redhead. She is clever and wise. It is also suspected that Katie has a medium crush on James, but does her best to deny it as seen in Season 2's second episode, "Big Time Fans". In Big Time Halloween, she and her mom were witches. At the beginning of the series, her mom was worried that she didn't have any friends, but she isn't worried or sad because of that. She is really happy and she loves Hollywood because she can earn a lot of money very easily from the people in Palm Woods, whether they are kids, teens, or adults. In Big Time Audition, it is shown that Katie loves to watch FOX and talk like them as well. She once stated that she wants Dak Zevon to autograph his picture from the magazine to put on her wall (in "Big Time Photo Shoot"). Everybody (especially the boys) didn't believe this because they thought she wasn't into this kind of stuff. But Katie replied "I'm a pre-teen girl. He's a cute pop star. I'm not made out of stone, you know." In Big Time Photo Shoot, it is shown that she can make anybody do what she wants by doing her puppy dogs eyes and sad smile although, this doesn't work on Dak Zevon's security guards because they knew she just wanted to see Dak, just like the other fan-girls. It seems that her dream is to be a celebrity agent or a celebrity manager. It is shown in "Big Time Fans", how she tricked James into signing a contract deal with her which one of the clauses read that she will be his manager (and doesn't like him). She stated in Big Time Beach Party that she hates the beach, but then she finally agreed to go, when her mom said that their a lot of celebrity beach house so she might get a lot of celebrity autograph. She wanted the autograph on her talent contract, claiming her as their new manager. Meeting Russell Brand and working on his party, he decides to let little Katie be his manager. Making her wish come true. She always helps out Kendall and James, sometimes Carlos, but she has not really helped Logan, though this could be because Logan is smart enough to figure out his own plans, however she does help Logan with Camille on Big Time Returns. Appearance Katie Knight's signature features are her long brown hair (unlike her mother's curly hair, hers is straight) and her big eyes. She usually wears hoodies, tops, jeans and sneakers and rarely wears shorts or dresses. She has bangs as well. Katie is usually seen wearing a watch on her right wrist. In season 1 Katie is normally seen with a purple watch, a couple of times white, but later on in the series, it's either blue or red. The color varies, but her red watch was a digital watch. In season 3 and 4 she tended to wear lots of plaid shirts as well. Trivia * Katie will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie). Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Big Time Rush Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Barney's Allies Category:Sisters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Characters Category:Females Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies